Catlike Instincts
by DarkWings44
Summary: Book 6 disregarded Voldemort is gone and the Golden Trio is back for their final year at Hogwarts. However, Hermione has a few new problems: being Head Girl, strange dreams that lead to something more, and Draco Malfoy. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; the rest is J.K.R.'s.

**Cat-like Instincts **

**Chapter One: Sleepless**

_The moon shone as just a sliver of light above her head as she ran swiftly through the forest. She did not know where she was coming from or where she was traveling to, only that while she ran she felt so alive: dodging through trees, feeling the wind on her face, the sound of night's creatures in her ears. She saw a clearing up ahead and decided to stop to take a quick rest before continuing on her run. While sitting under a tree, she looked up to gaze at the night sky with its crescent moon and myriad of stars. _

_Suddenly, a snap of a twig broke the serenity of the clearing. She quickly stood up and whirled around to face where the sound had come from. Out of the shadows came the form of a man, although she could not see his face. The man began to attack her, using claws and fangs to do so. The aggressive beast in the man called out to use her own animal instincts to defend herself. It was then that she transformed: her wavy brown hair lengthened and became straight, pointed ears came out from the top of her head, her incisors lengthened and were sharper to become more fang-like, her nails grew and became sharp as daggers, her honey colored eyes lightened to become golden with her pupils changing into cat-like slits, and a long brown tail was suddenly moving side to side behind her. She hissed at her on-coming assailant and they began a vicious battle, fangs against fangs and claws versus claws. Finally, she saw an opening that would finish this fierce battle once and for all. So, she lunged for his throat…._

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. Breathing harshly, she recalled her extremely vivid dream: her turning into a sort of cat-demon and battling it out with what she thought might have been a werewolf. It was the third time that week that she had the same dream and she was afraid they were becoming more frequent.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Hermione spoke aloud, "I'm starting to sound like Harry with repeatedly having the same dream that seems so real, but I'm worse. At least Harry's dreams actually were _real _and came from _real_ danger. I, on the other hand, am having totally illusory dreams and have no danger whatsoever to worry about."

However, that was not entirely true. Although Harry had defeated Voldemort at the beginning of summer and the Golden Trio was looking forward to a peaceful seventh year, some of Voldemort's minions were still at large and hungering for revenge. And it seemed that the savage werewolf Fenrir Greyback was behind most of the attacks on the people of the good side. He, some Death Eaters, and a few dementors had been going around terrorizing anyone from muggles to members of the Order.

"Well, I had better get back to sleep if I don't want to look exhausted on my first day of school," Hermione told herself. For tomorrow she was starting her last year at Hogwarts and she had made Head Girl. Hermione just wondered who on earth the Head Boy could be because not only would she have to share her head duties with him, but also a bathroom and a common room in the Head's dormitory.



Draco Malfoy could not get to sleep. He was stretched out on his bed staring at his ceiling in his darkened bedroom. The only source of light came from the crescent moon shining through his bedroom window.

He and his mother still lived at the Malfoy Manor while his father was imprisoned in Azkaban. Whereas Lucius was a fierce Death Eater, still faithful to the Dark Lord and his beliefs, Draco had switched to the side of light a couple months before Voldemort's demise. Draco did not share his father's or Voldemort's beliefs and did not plan on becoming a puppet for Voldemort's use. Dumbledore had ensured his mother's safety and his own. However, before Draco joined his mother in hiding, he decided to make himself useful be acting as Dumbledore's double agent, reporting all that he knew about Voldemort and his plans to the powerful wizard. Then, the day before Voldemort's downfall, Dumbledore put Draco into hiding saying it was too risky for him to remain a spy any longer.

Only a few people actually knew of Draco's change of heart--which did not include the Golden Trio--and he planned to keep it that way. He still wanted to keep his bad boy reputation even if he didn't care about purebloods versus muggles. Draco didn't have to be cruel to muggles anymore, but he wasn't going to announce it to the world. Plus, he still wanted to tease the Golden Trio even though he was on their side.

Furthermore, tomorrow Draco would start his last year at Hogwarts as Head Boy. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on people's faces when they found out, especially the Head Girl's, which he was sure was going to be Hermione.

And with a little smirk playing on Draco's lips, he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** In Hermione's dream she turns into a cat-demon. If you couldn't really picture how she looked watch the anime _Inuyasha_. She kinda looked like Inuyasha in his half-demon state, except Hermione's coloring is different and she has a tail. But, everything else is pretty much the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; the rest is J.K.R.'s.

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

Hermione hurried on to Platform 9¾. She was excited for the new school year and all the new responsibilities she had. Plus, she and her friends could finally enjoy a relatively relaxing year at Hogwarts now that Voldemort was gone.

Hermione kissed her parents good-bye, promising them that she would write to tell them how she was doing. Then, she began to search the crowd for a mob of red-heads where she could definitely find Ron and Harry. There.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out to her two best friends.

"Hey Hermione!" They boys shouted back in unison.

After the Trio had reunited, with lots of hugging on Hermione's part, Hermione greeted the rest of the Weasley family. After a few minutes, the warning whistle sounded alerting the students that they must board the train.

"Now dearies," Mrs. Weasley said to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, "you must board the train before it leaves without you."

The four students said their final good-byes before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Ginny immediately took off to find the compartment where her friends were sitting. That left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find an empty compartment for themselves. They finally found one towards the back of the train where they quickly stored away their heavy baggage.

"It's really nice to see you guys," Hermione gushed to her friends while giving them another hug.

Harry grinned and teased, "Yeah, and it's nice that we all made it out alive."

Ever since Voldemort's defeat, Harry had lightened up a great deal. It was as if the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders. Which, Hermione supposed, was true since the fate of the world would have been decided when Harry defeated Voldemort or vice versa. Anyway, she was glad Harry could move on and get on with the rest of his life.

Hermione looked at her watch and glancing up at Harry said, "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to get to a Heads' meeting and Ron _should_ be getting to his prefects' meeting, so I'll see you in a little bit."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know about the meeting. It wouldn't kill me if I was a few minutes- Wait! Did you say Heads' meeting!"

Hermione gave a huge smile, "Yup."

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, "that's really great, Hermione! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well," Hermione said slyly, "I was so busy fighting Death Eaters it must have slipped my mind." Harry and Ron looked at her in mock suspicion. "Okay, so I didn't forget, but I did want it to be a surprise."

"Either way, congratulations, Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

Ron was smiling as well, "This is so awesome! Now you could totally get back at Malfoy for all the mean things he's done by giving him detentions and stuff!"

Before Hermione could scold Ron to tell him that that would be something a Slytherin would do and that she would never abuse her powers like that, a voice drawled out from the open door of their compartment.

"Did I hear someone say my name," Draco Malfoy stated calmly from the doorway.

Hermione couldn't help but stare for a minute. Malfoy had definitely changed since she had last seen him. He still had his famous platinum blond hair and steel gray eyes, but he had grown taller and filled out with muscle, probably from Quidditch training. Hermione had always considered Malfoy good-looking, though she'd never admit it out loud.

_But now _Hermione thought _he's more than just good-looking, he's HOT. I wouldn't mind seeing him with his shirt off, get a good look at his abs- Hermione, stop it!_, she chided herself, _This is not the time for that, if there's ever a time!_

Hermione immediately stopped her thoughts from going further before anyone caught her staring, especially Malfoy.

"Don't flatter yourself, ferret," Ron retorted harshly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Actually," Draco began, gesturing to Hermione, "I came for the silent one over there."

Hermione looked up and her gaze collided with Draco's. His cold silver eyes met her warm honey-colored ones and held for a minute as something passed between them. Hermione just tried to appear calm as her heart rate suddenly sped up.

_What's with me?_ Hermione asked herself. _First, I'm fantasizing about Malfoy with his shirt off and now my heart beat is speeding up. Stupid hormones! _

"What's the matter, Granger," Draco finally broke the silence, "cat got your tongue?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she paled slightly as she remembered the strange dream she had been having.

Draco noticed something was wrong and called out, "Granger?"

Hermione's gaze once again locked with Draco's and she thought she saw what looked like worry in his eyes. But, that was impossible, right? Malfoys never showed emotion, plus Draco hated her. Why would he be worried?

Hermione broke off the gaze to turn to Harry and Ron who were looking at her anxiously.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled shakily, "Of course I'm okay, Ron. It's just that…um…that I was surprised that Malfoy knew a muggle phrase, that's all."

All three boys were still looking suspiciously at her when she asked, "So Malfoy, what do you need me for?"

Draco smirked at her, "Is that an offer? We _are _sharing lots of space this year and we could, you know, get a little closer," he stated with a suggestive wink.

Hermione glared at him, "Like I'd waste my time on you." _Wait a minute. Did he say sharing space this year? Oh, no. _

Draco just shrugged, "I highly doubt your time would be wasted. All the ladies say I'm good and I know I'm good."

"Alright, that's enough," Harry interrupted not liking where the conversation was headed, "What do you need Hermione for, Malfoy?"

"I came to make sure she was coming to the Heads' meeting," Draco stated smugly.

"And why would you do that?" Ron asked still seething from the conversation Draco just had with Hermione.

"Because, pea brain," Draco spoke as if he were talking to a kindergartener, "I am Head Boy."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, "Why would Dumbledore make you, of all people, Head Boy?"

Draco shrugged calmly, "I don't know how that old man's mind works, so don't ask me."

"Okay, Malfoy," Hermione said, trying to sound cool and collected when she really wanted to scream about the unfairness of this whole situation. _What have I done to deserve this?_, she thought as she continued, "you got me and now let's go to the meeting."

Hermione then quickly rushed out of the compartment. She had seen Ron's furiously reddening face. He was going to snap at any second now. Draco, luckily, had followed her without another word to the two boys.

However, Hermione and Draco hadn't gotten far when Ron stepped out of the compartment and shouted at Draco, "If you hurt Hermione in any way, I'll…I'll…I'll KILL you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Draco had turned around and answered back, "I'm _so_ scared. You'll probably threaten me to death. How fatal!"

Ron didn't have a chance to answer back because Harry pulled him back inside the compartment. Hermione and Draco resumed their walk to the front compartment where McGonagall would be to give them their duties as Heads.

After a brief silence Draco stated, "I think that went rather well," which got an amused snort out of Hermione. Draco just smirked in reply.

_Hermione is an interesting girl _Draco mused. _I never really noticed it before. She's smart, funny, beautiful, fun to get into a fight with- Wait. Did I just think beautiful? True, her hair isn't frizzy anymore, but softly curled, and she filled out in all the right places with lots of curves, and her eyes are an amazing shade of brown-but, Granger? The bookworm? Before now I wasn't allowed to think of her as anything but a mudblood with my father around. But those days are over. _

_I wonder what freaked her out in the compartment back there. I highly doubt that it was because I used a muggle phrase. Maybe I'll find out later. After all I am living with her now. _



At the meeting, McGonagall gave the Heads their basic instructions for the year. Hermione and Draco had to go on a nightly patrol together, give out detentions only when necessary, give prefects their instructions throughout the year, and basically be role models for everybody else, which meant no fighting if they could help it.

"Well," McGonagall concluded, "this meeting is over and I expect both of you to behave as a Head Boy and a Head Girl should. I will reprieve you of the duty to give the new prefects their instructions and do it myself. I will see you two at the feast." And then she was gone, off to have a meeting with the prefects.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said to Draco as she turned to leave for her compartment.

"But sooner than you'd like," Draco replied.

Hermione answered with amusement and sarcasm, "Unfortunately," as she walked away.

Draco smirked, "Right back at ya," although he didn't really mean it. He could tell this year was going to be eventful with the two of them as Heads.


	3. Chapter 3: Situations

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; the rest is J.K.R.'s.

**Cat-like Instincts **

**Chapter Three: Situations **

"Harry, Ron. I'm just going to go up to bed now. Thankfully Professor McGonagall gave the Heads the night off their patrolling duties. I'm exhausted," Hermione informed her friends as she got up from the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at her, "Alright, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, and if the ferret gives you any trouble just come to me. I'll take care of it," Ron said seriously to Hermione.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even if Malfoy bothered her she wasn't going to go running to Ron to tell him about it. She could take care of herself and she could definitely handle Malfoy and whatever he threw at her.

"Sure, Ron," was all Hermione said in response.

Hermione left the Great Hall and began to make her way to the Heads' Dormitory which was on the second floor. Earlier that evening, she had met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall and they had bombarded her with questions on Malfoy. Was he really Head Boy? Why did he return to Hogwarts because wasn't he a Death Eater and should be in hiding? Was he giving her any trouble? Did she think he was working with the rogue Death Eaters who had been terrorizing innocent people recently?

Hermione finally got fed up with all their questions and told them to be quiet so they could have a nice dinner together. They agreed reluctantly and returned to the feast on the table.

Hermione stopped suddenly. She was at the entrance to her new living quarters. Guarding the door was a stone statue of a dragon. It kind of reminded her of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Password," the statue growled at her.

Hermione frowned at its gruff tone, but responded anyway, "Moonsword."

The statue immediately stepped aside revealing a beautifully carved oak door. Hermione reached out and pulled on the handle. The door swung outward and she stepped inside the common room. After the oak door shut, she heard the stone dragon move back in place. But, she soon forgot the statue as she examined the Heads' Dormitory.

To her left was a quaint little kitchen that Hermione knew would come in handy during her late night study sessions for her exams. The rest of the room was like a private common room for the Heads. It was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. There was a table surrounded by a couch and two overstuffed chairs near the fireplace. Hermione also noticed that there were two stair cases, one on either side of the hearth. She concluded that they must lead to Malfoy's and her bedrooms.

She went up the right side stair case first and stopped before a wooden door at the top landing. To her relief she saw a golden plaque with her name on it. Hermione opened the door to her new room and looked around. To her right were a large mahogany desk and a closet. To her left were a dresser with a mirror and a door she presumed that lead to the bathroom. Against the far wall and under a window was a canopy bed draped with maroon curtains. Next to the bed was a dresser with a lamp.

Hermione smiled. It was a pleasant room that had a comfortable vibe to it. She looked in the closet and found that her things were already unpacked and put away. Hermione decided to have a look at the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty big. It was probably because of the giant bathtub which resembled the prefects bathtub. There was also a shower and a mirror above a long counter that contained two sinks. And, of course, there was a toilet.

Across the room was another door.

"That's probably a door that leads to Malfoy's room," Hermione muttered aloud.

She walked over to it and tried the handle. It wasn't locked.

Hermione hesitated, "Should I? Last I saw Malfoy he was still at the feast and I might not ever have another chance. I'll go for it."

And with that Hermione opened the door and quickly walked inside before she chickened out.

She looked around. It wasn't much different except for the coloring. While hers was decorated in reds and golds, his was decorated in greens and silvers.

Hermione walked over to his desk. There was nothing there yet aside from for his school books. She then went over to his closet. It was mostly filled with nice-looking wizarding robes. Nothing exceptional.

Hermione didn't know what she was looking for. In fact, she didn't really think she was looking for anything at all; she was just curious as to what the Draco Malfoy kept in his room. So far he was a pretty normal guy. Hermione thought that the Prince of Slytherin would have had something interesting in his room. Apparently not.

_Well_ Hermione thought_ I guess I'll just take a quick peek into his dresser and be off._ _Oh!_

Hermione did find something that interested in his dresser, but it really was nothing out of the ordinary.

She held up a pair of silky black boxers. _I believe Malfoy is a boxers type of guy._ Hermione giggled. _Sexy. Hold it! I did not just think that. What on earth am I doing? Why am I in Draco Malfoy's bedroom holding his underwear?! I have to get out of here before-_

"What are you doing in my room, Granger?" Draco questioned Hermione, startling her from her thoughts.

Hermione froze. Her back was facing the door where Malfoy was standing. She quickly turned around and timed it just right so she hit the drawer closed with her thigh and kept the boxers hidden behind her back.

Hermione gave nervous laugh, "Oh, this is your room? My mistake."

"So you didn't see my name on the door and you thought your room would be decorated in Slytherin colors. Plus, it's full of my stuff as you must have seen going through my drawers, but you didn't notice," Draco said as he looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, I was really tired and wasn't paying attention. I was a bit thrown off by all the green and silver decorations though. So, I went over to the dresser and looked in the drawer. When I saw your things instead of mine I realized it wasn't my room and was just about to leave."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Really? And what's behind your back, Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. If Malfoy ever found out what was behind her back she would be mortified for life: Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor book-worm and all around goody-two shoes, holding the boxers of Draco Malfoy, the sexy bad boy of Slytherin and her mortal enemy. She would never live it down.

"N-nothing," Hermione stammered unconvincingly as she stuffed the boxers in the waistband of her skirt letting her wizarding robes hide them from view.

"I'm sure, nothing," Draco said mockingly as he strode over to where Hermione stood.

Hermione took her arms from behind her back to show Malfoy that she was empty-handed. Malfoy just looked down at her (he was really quite tall) skeptically.

"You know," Draco stated coolly with a knowing smirk, "they say curiosity killed the cat."

Hermione stiffened, once again reminded of her strange dream. Did Malfoy somehow know about it?

"Granger? Is something wrong? You look scared," Draco asked Hermione, once again almost sounding worried.

Hermione snapped out of it. Malfoy didn't know about the dreams and she was definitely going to keep it that way for everybody.

"It's nothing," Hermione told him, "What's with you and cat adages anyway?"

Draco looked enlightened, "Is that it? You're freaked out about cats? But, I thought you liked cats, Granger. Hey, where is that old cat of yours?"

"I let Crookshanks roam around campus and he is not here at the moment," Hermione responded, thinking it best to ignore his other questions since they could lead him to finding out the truth.

"But-"

"I'm going to bed Malfoy," Hermione interrupted, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, she turned and walked out of his bedroom using the bathroom entrance. When Hermione was safely in her own room, she pulled out Malfoy's boxers.

"What am I going to do with these?" she whispered to herself, "I just stole Draco Malfoy's boxers!"

Hermione paused for a moment; _I can't give them back now. He'll know I went through his underwear and then think I stole them because I secretly love him or something. It's way too humiliating!_

_I guess_ Hermione thought _I can keep them. It can't hurt anybody and nobody will know. _

She walked over to her own dresser and opened her underwear drawer. Hermione looked around her suspiciously then held the boxers up to her nose and sniffed. They smelled like Draco: spicy and masculine. She quickly hid them beneath her own undergarments.

_What was I doing?_ Hermione thought exasperatedly as she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. _I am definitely exhausted and need to go to bed right now._

She hastily got ready for bed and when she finally settled down to slumber, she fell asleep instantly.



Draco watched Hermione as retreated back to her own room. She had definitely known this was his room. Draco supposed she was just curious and wanted a look around. He thought it was funny that the Gryffindor Princess was curious enough to sneak into his room and then lie about it. Draco would never have thought Hermione would do something like that.

_But_ Draco frowned _something strange is going on with her. Why was she freaked out twice by those cat phrases? _

Draco shook his head. It was no use thinking about those things now. He needed to get to sleep so he was awake enough for his first day of actual classes. So, he got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.



Fenrir Greyback looked at the dilapidated old house wearily. This is where the supposed psychic Daphnia lived. Greyback wanted a reading to guarantee that he had a long and successful future ahead of him and he knew that old, slightly kooky, Daphnia could be trusted.

Greyback walked up the rotting porch steps and knocked on the decaying wooden door.

"Come in," a croaking elderly voice called out.

Greyback walked in to a dimly lit room. When his eyes adjusted he saw a cramped living room to his right filled with things a psychic would use and other oddities. He then noticed a small wizened woman sitting in an overstuffed chair near a coffee table that had a crystal ball sitting atop it.

"Seer Daphnia?" Greyback questioned before he moved any closer.

"Yes, young werewolf? You may come closer, you know I can be trusted," Daphnia stated.

Greyback didn't question how she knew he was werewolf or that he was making sure she could be trusted. Daphnia was really good at what she did. He walked over and sat down in the chair across from her. The table with the crystal ball was between them.

Daphnia smiled at him. Greyback could see she was missing more than a few teeth.

"So," she began in her crackly voice, "you wish to know your future. That you will live long and prosper? I will look into your future, for a price. Three gold coins."

Greyback sighed. He knew Daphnia was going to be expensive, but he hated to part with his money. Once she had her money Greyback looked at her expectantly.

"Let me hold your right hand," Daphnia ordered him and he complied.

Daphnia then began waving her free hand over the crystal ball, "I see…I see…I see a hard future for you, werewolf. You will not triumph over good much to your consternation.

"I also see…a cat-demon?" Then, Daphnia gasped, "Oh, no."

Greyback leaned forward worriedly, "What? What is it?"

Daphnia looked up sadly at him, "I am truly sorry for you, young werewolf. I also see your untimely demise…"

"M-my demise?"

"Yes. The powerful cat-demon I saw will be your downfall. She is the key to your death."

Greyback got over his initial shock and got down to business, "Can you tell me more about this cat-demon?"

Daphnia let go of his hand and peered closer into her crystal ball.

"Hmm." She said and was quiet for a moment, "Right now she is attending Hogwarts and does not understand her gift. However, by the time she defeats you, she will have accepted her gift and be properly trained and informed of it. That is all I know of her."

Greyback contemplated this new information for a moment, "And you're sure it is a she?"

"Yes. Werewolf, I know you are thinking of killing this girl before she can defeat you. I will only tell you this: It is very hard to go against what is already destined for us, but in a few chances, it can be done."

Greyback nodded and headed for the door, "Thank you for your help."

As he closed the door behind him, Greyback heard Daphnia whisper "Good luck," and her malevolent laughter followed him as he left.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; the rest is J.K.R.'s.

**Cat-like Instincts **

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Hermione sat straight up in bed. She had had the dream again. By now she should be used to them, but Hermione just could not understand what was going on. She had been having the same dream over and over again for the past month or longer.

Hermione lay back down in the soft sheets. She could not believe a month of school had already gone by and Halloween was fast approaching.

She smiled at the thought of the holiday. This year Dumbledore decided to make things interesting and decree that everyone must dress up for the All Hollow's Eve feast. They were to wear costumes like muggles do for Halloween. Of course, no one was allowed to dress up as a witch or wizard because that would be too easy. Plus, whoever had the best costume would win the grand prize: No homework for a week. That made many students excited about dressing up for the prize, especially the seventh years who were handed piles and piles of homework daily.

Hermione sighed. She had so much to worry about this year even with Voldemort gone. There were her strange dreams, Head duties, N.E.W.T.s, and Draco Malfoy.

Oddly enough, Malfoy had been almost pleasant throughout their time together. They still fought, but it was mostly in a teasing manner. Whenever Malfoy said something that Hermione would have considered cruel a year ago, it now did not have real meaning behind it and the majority of the time he was just joking around.

He seemed the same yet totally different at the same time. It unnerved Hermione to no end. She couldn't really see him as the spineless git anymore, but she couldn't see him as a friend either. Not just yet anyway.

Hermione was becoming more comfortable with Malfoy's presence and she found that he made their nightly patrols interesting with his observations, jokes, and odd stories.

In return, Hermione laughed at his comments and added stories of her own. Plus, she would always tease him back.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to get to bed. She already wasn't getting enough sleep as it is due to all the homework she had to complete.



The next morning Hermione was half asleep as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had ended up not getting enough sleep last night and was extremely tired. It was Friday, so she was glad that tomorrow she would get to sleep in.

Draco was sitting at the table eating cereal and reading something for one of his classes when Hermione walked into the kitchen. He looked up at her as she poured herself a big cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel. Hermione then slumped down in the chair across from him and stared out into space as she ate her breakfast.

Draco looked at her in amusement, "Not going to make it down to the Great Hall for breakfast are we?"

"Mmm," was all Hermione said, or didn't say, in reply.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Guess someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

"No," Hermione snapped at him, "as a matter of fact I didn't and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pester me when I am operating on only a few hours' sleep."

"Geez Granger, don't be so harsh. It's not my fault you're tired, or grumpy for that matter."

"Well you could help by not being so annoying!"

"Maybe it would help you if you dropped a couple classes. That way you'll get more sleep and not be so crabby!"

"Pssh, I've taken way more classes before and did just fine! It's not my classes, it's-" Hermione abruptly stopped, ending her shouting match with Draco.

"It's what, Granger?" Draco asked in a firm, but quieter voice.

Hermione looked away from him and mumbled, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's keeping you from sleeping," Draco replied.

"I-," Hermione began, then stopped and really looked at Draco. I mean really looked at him.

He wasn't cruel anymore, she didn't think her would make fun of her if she told him about the dreams. He might even be able to help figure out what was going on. But, he might also think she was a freak and suddenly what he thought of her mattered. She cared for his opinion and didn't want to break the shaky relationship they had begun to build. Plus, did she really want to burden him with her problems? He probably was stressed from all his classes and responsibilities like she was.

_The dreams are probably not that important anyway_ Hermione thought _I bet they will go away soon and I would have bothered Malfoy for nothing._

"Yes?" Draco prodded Hermione when she had been silent for awhile.

Hermione got up from the table and collected her book bag.

Not looking at him she said, "Really, Malfoy it's nothing. I have to go to class."

Hermione hurried out the door as Draco stared at her retreating back. He had been so close to getting Hermione to tell him what had been bothering her from the beginning of the year.

Ever since school started he and Hermione had been growing closer. Well, at least they didn't really pick on each other anymore. And Draco had begun to notice little oddities here and there: she was always tired due to lack of sleep, she had strange reactions to anything having to do with cats, and her own stupid cat wouldn't come anywhere near the Heads' Dormitory. All in all, Draco knew something was up with the Head Girl, but he couldn't fathom what.

Draco decided that he would catch up to Hermione and try to get her to talk to him about whatever was bothering her. He had almost done it, so maybe she just needed a little more encouragement.

Draco left the dormitory and ran into the corridor. He had almost caught up with Hermione when he saw the little Weasley, Ginny, up ahead. It looked like she was having trouble carrying all her books and they were about to fall out of her hands. Nobody else was around to help her and he and Hermione were still a little ways away.

A moment later, as Draco predicted, the books began to tumble out of Ginny's hands. He turned toward Hermione to see her reaction, but she wasn't there anymore. Draco looked around wildly. Where did she go?

He looked at Ginny again and stopped in his tracks. Hermione was up there and had caught the red-head's books before they fell. She was now laughing at how silly Ginny was for not having her book bag. Draco was dumbfounded.

_There's no way._ Draco thought _She was just here a second ago. Even if she ran really fast to help her_ _she wouldn't have gotten there that quickly and catch the books no less. I was almost at Hermione's side when Ginny dropped her books; we were still kind of far away. What Hermione just did is just not humanly possible!_

Draco finally caught up to Hermione and Ginny as they turned to continue down the corridor with Ginny's books more secured in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Draco demanded of Hermione.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Do what, Malfoy?"

"You know, run really fast."

Hermione looked at him even more oddly, "I put one leg in front of the other and pumped my arms?"

"Not regular running. Like, supersonic speed type thing," Draco said exasperatedly.

It was Hermione's turn to be exasperated, "A: I don't know what you're talking about. B: It's not possible for a human to go that fast. And C: I definitely can't go that fast."

"But," Draco insisted, "you can go that fast. I saw you."

Ginny looked very confused. "I'm going to go now so you two can finish up your conversation in private," she said as she turned and walked away quickly.

Hermione shifted her feet nervously, "Malfoy, I really don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you're sick. All I know is that what you claimed I did is not possible."

_It is impossible for me to do that, right?_ Hermione thought to herself _But, in the dream when I turned into that cat-demon I could move very quickly. Stop it, Hermione. It was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. _

"No," Dracosaid, "I'm not sick and I know what I saw. Something weird is going on with you. I've noticed it since school started."

"Malfoy, I don't have time to listen to your absurd statements. I'm leaving," Hermione stated and left Draco alone for the second time that morning.

However, as Hermione walked away from Draco she thought more about what he claimed to have seen. She wasn't so sure that she didn't run that fast; but, she didn't want to deal with that stressful thought and pushed it to the back of her mind for later. Much later. Maybe never.



A few weeks later, Draco and Hermione were doing their nightly Head patrols together as they walked in silence.

After the super-speed-running incident, Draco decided not to actually approach Hermione about it or whatever had been bothering her. It seemed like whatever it was really freaked her out. However, he was still insanely curious as to what was worrying her. He resisted the urge to search her bedroom a few times, but he didn't think it would be much longer until he cracked.

Draco had had one more clue following the supersonic running thing. About five days ago he had seen Hermione reading and walking down the hall at the same time. Then, right as she reached the stairs, a boy from her class, Seamus something or other, accidentally knocked into her. Hermione went flying head first down the stairs, but somehow managed to land at the bottom on her feet. She was totally unharmed and everyone around her was just relieved she was alright. That guy Seamus was shouting out apologies profusely, the clumsy git.

_Well_ Draco mused _I'm glad she was okay, but for someone to land on their feet after a head dive is extremely difficult and Hermione keeps insisting that she's not very athletic. _

_So far I have four major clues: Granger isn't getting enough sleep, she reacts weirdly to cat phrases and her cat is avoiding her, she can run at very high speeds, and she has great balance. _

_I wonder how good her stamina is. If it's as good as her running she and I could probably go at it all night- _

"Malfoy," Hermione began interrupting Draco's not so innocent thoughts, "do you hear something?"

Hermione and Draco paused their walking for a moment. Draco stood still and listened intently.

"No, not really," Draco answered after a minute, "What did it sound like?"

Hermione concentrated on the sounds she was hearing, "It sounds like…there are some smacking and some sucking noises and…Oh! Whoever those students are they are in big trouble!"

"What is it?" Draco asked confused.

Hermione turned to him, "Just be quiet and follow me," she said as she moved quietly down the corridor and motioned with her figure to follow her.

Draco just shrugged and did as she said. When had Hermione Granger ever been wrong before?

They were both sneaking around in the dark without any light, but Hermione seemed to know where she was going, so Draco just trailed behind her and focused on not running into anything.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped right before a niche in the stone wall. She peeked around the corner at something, then straightened up, put on her 'no nonsense' face, and walked out to stand before the niche.

"You two stop that and come out here this instant," Hermione said in her most bossy and authoritative voice even though she was blushing fiercely and hoping the darkness hid her red face from Draco. She didn't want him to see that this sort of situation made her extremely uncomfortable while he probably wouldn't care less.

Draco heard some shuffling and a few swear words as two students came out from the darkened niche. The boy was holding his shirt in his hands and his belt was unbuckled. Meanwhile, the girl's skirt was pushed up high on her thighs and her shirt was rumpled and put on hastily.

Draco smirked. He could only imagine what those two were up to and although this was his area of expertise, he was going to let Hermione handle this one. He loved to see her flustered and he knew anything blatantly sexual made her uncomfortable.

"Now," Hermione started as she glared at the two students, "You will both tell me what Houses you're in."

The boy muttered Ravenclaw while the girl stated that she was in Hufflepuff.

Hermione pondered something for a moment then said, "I am totally appalled by such offensive behavior you displayed in public. Even in private, one should think twice before engaging in s-sexual intercourse or anything else that goes with it. 60 points will be docked from both of your Houses."

The girl looked shocked, "But-but we didn't do anything wrong. Making out and having sex with someone isn't a crime!"

"No," Hermione stated coldly, "it isn't. But, being out past curfew and showing such public displays of affection _are_ against the rules. Just be glad I am not going to inform any faculty about this incident."

That silenced the girl, but the boy chose that moment to speak up.

"You're probably just jealous that no guy wants you so much he'll take you anywhere, even in a hallway," the boy accused pointing his finger at her.

Hermione looked shocked and insulted at the very idea of that ever happening and whispered in an astonished voice, "Why would I ever actually want that to happen? What if somebody caught us like we did you? It would be way too embarrassing."

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course it was just like the Gryffindor to think of her goody-two shoes reputation over anything sexual. It would be the exact opposite for Draco.

Hearing enough of the pointless conversation that had nothing to do with him, Draco interrupted and said, "Stop. This is stupid. You two, no more making out in the hallways, or at least try not to get caught. Now go, before I decide to take more points from your Houses for wasting my time."

The couple immediately left leaving Draco and Hermione alone once again in the dimly lit hallways. Hermione was ready to keep on patrolling, but Draco stopped her.

"So Granger, are you really afraid a little PDA will ruin your reputation?" Draco asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She didn't want to talk about her love life with the sex god of Slytherin.

"Well," Draco said slyly, "I think that kid was right. You have never been with somebody who wants you so much he'll take you in the hallway."

"Oh, really," Hermione answered, not quite sure how to respond to that sort of statement.

Draco smirked, "Really, but I believe that is only half the problem. The other half is that you've never been with an excellent kisser. Somebody who makes you forget everything, including where you are."

"I see."

Draco walked closer to Hermione until they were almost touching. Hermione held her breath unsure of what to do or what she wanted Draco to do.

"And I happen to be an excellent kisser at your service," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath of air at his words as he played with some loose strands of her hair. She began to breathe faster as he traced her ear, then her neck with his fingertips. Every place he touched burned as he started nerve-endings to life that she didn't know were sleeping until that moment.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her to him so her body was flush against his. He didn't know what was making him do this, but he did know that Hermione intrigued him and her body against his just felt so right.

As Draco bent his head down to capture Hermione's tender lips, somebody shouted. Hermione snapped out of the trance Draco put her in with the realization that she almost let Draco Malfoy kiss her. And the only regret she felt was that they had been interrupted.

Hermione looked around to see who shouted and was surprised to see her two friends standing there staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Harry? Ron? What are you guys doing here? Don't you know it's past curfew?" She asked them as she took a step toward them and away from Draco.

"Curfew?" Ron sputtered, "You were about to snog our worst enemy and all you can think about are the damn rules!?"

Hermione was at a loss for a moment, "Well...I…well, why were you spying on me anyway? I can take care of myself, you know!"

"We know you can," Harry said quietly, "but we've been worried about you. You've become so distant lately and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, and we find out you're more than okay. In fact, you're so okay that you're kissing Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled still upset.

It was Hermione's turn to yell, "It's none of your business who I decide to kiss, Ronald! And that goes for you too, Harry. Voldemort's gone! We don't have to think of Draco as the enemy anymore. You know, he's actually quite fun to hang out with at times!"

Everybody was shell-shocked for a minute. Draco spoke first.

"Did you just call me Draco?" He asked with a smirk.

"So what if I did? It's not the end of the world! We do work together, so might as well be on a first name basis."

"That's all right with me…Hermione."

"Oh, enough," Ron snapped interrupting.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I think it's best if we leave for now. We need to talk when everybody's a bit calmer. Especially Ron."

"Yes," Hermione agreed a bit tired from all that went on that night.

After Harry and Ron were gone, Draco and Hermione began to make their way to their dorm. They walked in complete silence all the way up to their common room.

"Good night, Hermione," Draco said before he went into his room.

Hermione smiled slightly and answered, "Good night, Draco," as she went into hers.



Draco frowned up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed. He had two more things to add to the list of oddities surrounding Hermione Granger. She had better than normal hearing and really good eye-sight in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5: One Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; the rest is J.K.R.'s.

**Cat-like Instincts **

**Chapter 5: One Kiss**

Hermione's eyes snapped open. It wasn't another nightmare that had awakened her, but excitement. Today was Halloween. Since it was a Friday, the students still had classes to attend. The feast began at seven, so between the end of classes and then, they could get ready with their costumes. At the feast there would be music and a dance floor for anybody who wanted to dance. Hermione couldn't wait.

When she was done getting ready, Hermione practically skipped down the stairs and into the common room to grab her book bag.

"Glad to see somebody's in such a great mood this morning," Draco remarked from the kitchen where he sat eating his breakfast.

Hermione just smiled, "It's Halloween or did you forget?"

"No, but I never thought a bookworm like you would get so worked up over a little party."

Hermione frowned slightly, "I generally don't, but it's nice to go out and have some fun every once in a while. Although I suppose I could have just as much fun staying in and reading…"

"I'm not trying to discourage you from going," Draco said with a laugh, "Actually I'm far from it. So, what are you dressing up as?"

Hermione smiled mysteriously, "It's a surprise. But, what's your costume? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, but I'm not going to tell you," Draco answered with a smirk.

"Fine," Hermione said looking a little put-out, "Well, I'm going to just head to my classes then if you're going to be like that."

"Ah, Hermione, don't be that way," Draco said as she started towards the door.

"Too late," Hermione laughed as she left Draco and common room and walked down the hallway.



Hermione once again sat next to Neville during her classes. Ron was still upset at her for almost kissing Draco and she wasn't sure what Harry was feeling since he hadn't said much about it at all.

However, Hermione was angry at the both of them for spying on her whereabouts through the Marauder's Map. After the whole episode Harry admitted they had been watching her with the Map. While Hermione was touched that they were worried, it did not excuse the fact that they were spying on her. As Hermione had told Harry and Ron many times before, she could take care of herself and did not need them watching out for her. She'd even confiscated the Marauder's Map so they wouldn't be tempted to sneak a peek at her again. Of course they were furious with Hermione after that, but it was her duty, and right, as Head Girl to do so.

Plus, Hermione didn't think they even needed the Map anymore. Voldemort was dead, so no real threat could hurt anyone inside the walls of Hogwarts. Nevertheless, she did not hand the Marauder's Map over to Filch. She knew how precious it was to Harry and she fully intended to return it to him once she was positive that he and Ron would not feel the need to spy on her again. Which meant she was keeping it indefinitely or at least until they graduated.

At the end of the last class of the day Harry walked up to Hermione with a sulking Ron trailing behind him.

"Hermione," Harry began, "we're really sorry about watching you and everything. It's just, something's up with you and we were worried."

"As we should be with you snogging the ferret and all," Ron interjected, but Harry elbowed him quickly.

"I mean," Ron stated grudgingly, "I'm sorry about spying, but you shouldn't be kissing Malfoy for Merlin's sake."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's last comment, "What we really mean is that we'd like to start over. Forget what happened for the last couple weeks and enjoy our last year at Hogwarts together starting with tonight's feast. What do you say?"

Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously for a moment, then smiled at Harry. "Alright, just promise me no more spying."

"Deal," Harry said.

Ron was quiet a moment before finally muttering, "Okay."

"So," Harry started awkwardly, "What's you're costume?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione laughed.

Harry frowned, "Jeez, what's with you girls and surprises? Ginny won't tell me what she is dressing as either."

"Oh, really? Why so interested? Did you want to wear matching costumes?" Hermione teased since she knew that Harry liked Ginny and vice versa.

Ron looked curiously at Harry and asked innocently, "Is that why you really wanted to know what Ginny's costume was?"

"Well…um…I…" Harry stuttered as a blush began to redden his face.

"I was just joking," Hermione said trying to relieve some of the tension before turning to leave, "I have to start getting ready. See you guys later."

Ten minutes later Hermione entered the Head's common room and was about to rush up to her room when Draco rose from the couch. He then leaned against the stairwell effectively blocking the path to her bedroom.

"Draco, you're in my way," Hermione told him exasperated. She couldn't image what he was up to now.

Draco smiled mischievously, "Going to get ready for the feast?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am and I'd appreciate it if you would get out of my way," Hermione curtly replied.

"No problem," Draco said as he made a move to get out of the way. However, as Hermione was passing him, Draco pushed her against the wall that made up the right side of the stairwell. He placed his hands on either side of her face which trapped Hermione between the wall and Draco's equally hard body. Hermione's heart began to beat significantly faster.

_Nothing like being stuck between a rock and a hard place _Hermione thought dazed then snapped out of it _Get a grip, Hermione!_ _What is he doing? What am I doing? Start protesting NOW. This is not acceptable behavior. _

But, Hermione couldn't seem to make her voice work acceptable behavior or not. It was getting harder for her to think clearly as she felt the exhilarating warmth of Draco's body even through their layers of clothing.

Finally Hermione managed to say at least somewhat sternly, "Draco, what are you doing? Let me go."

Draco didn't say anything, but stared into Hermione's eyes. She could swear that, for a moment, his piercing silver gaze could see straight into her soul. Hermione quickly turned her head and looked elsewhere so Draco couldn't unnerve her further.

"Draco," Hermione said and prayed that he did not hear the slight tremble in her voice, "what are you trying to do? Stare me to death?"

"Hardly," Draco answered at last, "I'm just trying to intimidate you into telling me what your costume is."

"That's it?" Hermione was slightly relieved and…disappointed?

_Get real_ Hermione chided herself _What did you expect? A kiss? You wouldn't want him kissing you anyway. _

But Hermione knew she was lying to herself. Some part of her, for some unfathomable reason, wanted Draco to kiss her.

Draco smirked, "Yes, that's it. Did you want something more?"

"No," Hermione replied quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and moved closer so that his chest gently brushed hers. He bent his head down and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Draco's hot breath tickled Hermione's ear and all she could manage to do at the moment was nod.

"Too bad. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Draco mocked, "Scared of a little kiss, Hermione?"

That made Hermione angry. She was a lot of things, but she was not, under any circumstances, a coward.

"Fine," Hermione shouted recklessly, "One lousy kiss won't hurt anybody and it will prove to you that I never back down from a challenge."

Draco smirked, "Who said it would be lousy?"

Hermione realized too late that she had been baited. But, that thought quickly slipped away as Draco's body pressed hers into the wall.

"Hermione," Draco said a little out of breath, "Have you ever been kissed by someone before?"

"Of course, don't be stupid," Hermione replied insulted that Draco thought she was too much of a good girl to even kiss a boy before.

"Well," Draco began in a self-assured tone, "after me, you won't think about those other kisses ever again."

"Oh, really? That's very presumptuous of you," Hermione said skeptically.

"It's the truth," Draco countered then lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione could no longer speak, could no longer think. Her heart began pounding even faster than before as heat shot through her body. All she was sure of was that Draco's lips on hers felt so right that she must have been wrong about everything else before this moment.

Draco's mouth moved from hers lips and kissed a path down the side of her neck. Hermione shivered. She felt him smiling at her response. Then, she slowly started to realize something long and hard was pushed against her stomach and she scrunched her face in confusion. Hermione gasped when her sluggish brain finally registered what it was. Draco was pressing his erection against her. In reaction, her nipples tightened and her breasts grew heavy.

For a second, Hermione was torn. It felt so good and it was thrilling to know Draco was attracted to her, but it was unfair of her to lead him on when all she wanted was a kiss. Her goody-two shoes side won out.

"Draco, I think we should stop. This is starting to get a little out of control," Hermione stated breathlessly.

Draco nibbled on her earlobe, "Honey, I'm just warming up."

Hermione's protest turned into a low moan as Draco licked her neck and ground his hips against her. In the meantime, his hands had trailed down Hermione's sides to rest on her hips. Heat began tightly coiling in her lower belly and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again, Draco's mouth found hers and his tongue flicked against Hermione's lips seeking an entrance.

At first, Hermione refused. However, Draco roughly pushed one leg between hers so that her sensitive core rested on his thigh. Hermione moaned once again and Draco pushed his tongue inside. As Draco explored her mouth, Hermione remain motionless unsure of what to do.

"Kiss me back," Draco growled huskily.

Hermione timidly started to respond, but grew bolder as her own desire grew stronger. She unconsciously began to grind herself against Draco's thigh. He groaned into her mouth as they both were consumed with need. Draco pushed aside Hermione's robe and began to unbutton her blouse.

Hermione immediately returned to reality when she realized what Draco was doing.

"Draco, stop," Hermione objected as she fought to get away from him.

Draco became aware that things had gone a little too far and struggled to get himself under control. He ground his teeth, released Hermione, and took a step back.

They both panted heavily as they stared at each other.

"Draco," Hermione said unsure of what to say. She could not deny that she had felt something. It was a blatant lie, but she didn't know what to do. Their relationship had just grown more complex than it already was and Hermione now had to be wary of her own desires.

_What did I just do?_ Hermione thought anxiously _I never knew I was _that_ sexually aware until a few moments ago. A kiss is one thing; sex is a whole other ballgame. It seems that I am attracted to Draco whether I want be or not. I have to be careful around him from now on so I never get this carried away ever again. _

"Hermione," Draco said stopping her mental tirade, "I didn't mean for it to go this far, but I'm not sorry."

"You arrogant-"

"I've had a taste of you," Draco continued ignoring Hermione's outburst, "and I want more. But, I promise not to push you until your ready, until you beg for me to be inside you."

Hermione reddened from rage and embarrassment, "That will never happen you conceited-"

"Never say never," Draco interrupted Hermione once again, "I'll be more than happy to give you what you desire once you say the word."

Hermione glared at him, "So I'm not dead. Sue me. Any normal person would react that way in that situation, but I won't let it happen again. I will control myself and I would appreciate it if you tried to as well."

Draco just smirked, "Have fun tonight."

He started back toward his room as Hermione stared after his retreating figure. Draco suddenly turned around.

"Oh, Hermione. One more thing," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked both suspicious and annoyed.

Draco requested innocently, "Will you save a dance for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to her room uncertain if he was serious or not.



Once Draco was in his room he quietly shut the door, then slammed his fist against it. He couldn't believe how out of control he had gotten.

Draco had been with many girls and he was _amazing _which was why people referred to him as the sex god of Slytherin. However, he had never felt the way he did with Hermione only minutes before. He couldn't think, couldn't control himself at all when it came to the Gryffindor bookworm. When he was with Hermione, it felt like he couldn't exist without her.

_I must be going insane_ Draco thought _And I must have a death wish. If Pothead and Weasel ever find out I want to shag Hermione, they'd kill me, bring me back to life, then kill me again. _

Draco shook his head trying to rid himself of the unpleasant thoughts. He had grown accustomed to the relationship he and Hermione had built over the last couple months and didn't want to mess it up.

_But, what if, in exchange, we create something more?_ Draco shook his head yet again, then looked down at the bulge in his pants _Either way, I better take a cold shower or I'm in for one hell of a night._


End file.
